


Cusp

by KameTerra



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-22
Updated: 2008-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KameTerra/pseuds/KameTerra
Summary: A 100-word drabble, not for the faint of heart.





	Cusp

He knew immediately; he had seen the look too often on his enemies' faces not to recognize it now.

There was no cinematic ending, no time for final words or choked sentiments, or even a web of emotion spun into a last significant look. There was only time for the firm grasp of a paw while he stared into eyes already misted over, already unseeing as his child tipped from the razor’s edge of life into hollow stillness.

Splinter bowed his head. _My son, even in this you would lead us._


End file.
